monsters_vampire_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick-toria
Summary When Victoria refuse to admit that she's sick, Adeline Clara, Cheddar and Florence tries to help her, but she has it her way. Plot Cheddar, Florence, Adeline and Clara were walking to Victoria's house to get Victoria to fight the venom human spiders. When they all went to Victoria's room their look for Victoria. When Victoria woke up, it realize she looked sick then sneeze. Cheddar heard Victoria sneezed in the bed when she woke up, He told the others "Victoria's up, but she doesn't look so well". Florence asks to Victoria "Are you okay, Victoria?" sadly. Victoria declines she is okay, But however, Clara feels her forehead was warm and realize Victoria is sick. Adeline corrects Clara of Victoria's illness and thinks she needs to stay home until she recover. Victoria does not believe she's sick, she says that's she perfectly fine. Adeline checks Victoria's temperature and finds out she have a high fever, Adeline believes Victoria is sick. Victoria said "It's probably just allergies" while she sniffles, Adeline and Clara doesn't believes Victoria's lies and realize they saw her went off to fight the venom human spiders by herself, But her illness taken over her and won't her fight. But went Victoria fights the sick, keeps going and not taking care of herself, she caught herself stuck in a huge spider web through the trees. Clara, Cheddar, Adeline and Florence saw Victoria captured in a web, they begin to come up with a plan to fight the venom spiders by using Cheddar and Florence as a distraction while Adeline and Clara can get them good by their vampire way. As the got done, Victoria is now more sicker than usual and Clara said "Victoria! you gotten yourself worse!" Cheddar can tell their not allergies, it's a cold. Victoria keeps saying she's not sick but her illness is still taking over her again. Adeline, Cheddar, Florence and Clara thinks Victoria that needs to rest, but she still thinks she's fine. Later in school during lunch, Victoria was sneezing and coughing, Clara and Adeline sit away form her Clara responded to Victoria "Victoria, you can't even be here when you're sick, you can get the other students sick too you know" Victoria said "Really, It's just allergies" then sneezed and realize Victoria's voice got weaker then before then passed out Adeline and Clara realize Victoria's condition getting worse. So they take her home to rest. Victoria woke up and saw Adeline, Clara, Cheddar and Florence with her. Clara run some tests on her condition, And it realize Victoria isn't doing so well. Until then, The venom human spiders came back. Clara, Adeline, Cheddar and Florence went without Victoria this time, Victoria tries to get up but then she saw the viruses inside of her. Victoria now believes she is sick, Adeline, Cheddar, Florence and Clara is seen captured in a spider webs and the venom humans spiders about to finish them. Until Victoria came with a sick condition, She decided to fight again with her diseases to make and venom humans spiders sick. Victoria finished her job. Victoria admits that's she is sick and she's ready to take a day off of the sick. Cheddar, Florence, Adeline and Clara wanted give Victoria a victory hug but they got sick too. Trivia * This is the First episode someone gets sick (Victoria) * This is second episode when the Venom human spiders appeared * Victoria's skin is paler than before in this episode * This reveals, Victoria wears her hat during in bed (Same with her gold chain) * Victoria sneezed 7 times * When Victoria congrats her team during the green screen, She got worse * Victoria's temperature was 10.11 degrees, she shouldn't had died from this high fever ** But somehow she was still alive, she might be immune from dying from a high fever since she's vampire (Same with Adeline and Clara) Full episode Errors * In 0:44, Adeline mean't to say "Clara's is right" but she said her name instead * In the cafeteria, Clara mean't to said "You can get the other students sick too know!", she was stressing her words at sometime * When Victoria came out of bed, her fluid bag line came off her arm * Before Victoria started to fight, she mean't to say "I should be in bed right now"